Ils entendirent raison
by Pot-de-Cornichons
Summary: Ivan compta une dernière fois ses soin ball, et ses potions. Six soin ball et une petite dizaine de remèdes. Il ferme sa trousse de soins, la met dans son sac, et il est prêt. Ivan Braginski allait aujourd'hui encore capturer chaque pokémon battu, empoisonné, électrifié, paralysé qu'il rencontrerait. La saison des dresseurs commençait. - UA général, RusAme


Ils entendirent raison

Résumé : « Ivan compta une dernière fois ses soin ball, et ses potions. Il avait aussi pensé à prendre trois sodas et quelques poffins, afin de récompenser ses pokémons lors de leur chasse. Six soin ball et une petite dizaine de remèdes. Quelques baies qu'il pourrait manger sur le chemin, mais de toutes façons chaque centre lui offre un dîner de roi lorsqu'il finit sa « chasse ». Il ferme sa trousse de soins, la met dans son sac, et il est prêt. Ivan Braginski allait aujourd'hui encore capturer chaque pokémon battu, empoisonné, électrifié, paralysé qu'il rencontrerait. La saison des dresseurs commençait. »

Disclaimer : _Spider-man_ et _Venom_ appartiennent à l'équipe de Marvel Comics.

NdP : Si j'avais voulu que ce chapitre soit parfait, il n'aurait jamais été posté. Alors, comme on dit : YOLO.

… fanfiction aussi étiquetée sous le nom de « Porno Gay avec des guerres de religion (Nymphali comme édulcorant) », « _My little Eevee, friendship is magic_ » et « _Albyssus_ , ou la catharsis du chaos ». J'ai vraiment galéré à trouver quelque chose qui puisse plus ou moins coller avec l'histoire… Bon, comme vous avez pu remarquer, c'est du Pokétalia (vive les cross-over) avec du RusAme dedans ( - Pink agite ses bras vers SexySpectrum qui n'a plus donné aucun signe de vie depuis 2014 - ). C'est un UA quand-même du coup, avec mes propres régions, religions, mécanismes etc. J'invente pas de pokémon (enfin c'est pas programmé) et je pense pas faire de OC (ou alors je reprends des OC de pays ne m'appartenant pas). Le M c'est pas pour maintenant les cocos. Je vais pas beaucoup faire de chapitres, je pense, aussi. Voilà, amusez-vous bien ! Et surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

* * *

ILS ENTENDIRENT RAISON

Le froid frappa ses joues avec violence. À peine capable d'entrouvrir ses yeux, un bras le protégeait d'une tempête un peu trop agressive. Une de ses mains gantées tenait son écharpe et son manteau contre sa poitrine. Quelques pas devant lui, un pokémon lévitait alors qu'un autre tentait de se faire un chemin à travers la neige. Momartik et Mélofée étaient clairement en meilleure forme que leur maître, semblant chercher quelque chose. Ivan regarda avec peine sa montre. Ils avaient pris déjà plusieurs heures pour monter cette montagne hostile, là où étrangement, la plupart des pokémons mis à terre par les dresseurs étaient de type spectre et ténèbres. Comme si on les avait traînés de force jusqu'à un endroit assez mortel pour les laisser périr après les avoir déjà presque abattus. Par pur sadisme, en somme.

Ivan connaissait bien son pays, et plus particulièrement une certaine région. L'Amérique était un endroit radieux, si on passait outre l'extrémisme religieux qui y régnait. En effet, le pays était noyé dans une guerre impitoyable, où la religion des Américains bannissait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un pokémon malveillant. Et tant que la vie des types spectre n'avait pas de réponse claire et appropriée aux textes Arceusiens (qui expliquaient qu'il _devait_ y avoir des méchants et des gentils, et que le Dieu pokémon Arceus n'était que lumière, pureté, blabla), l'annihilation des ténèbres était nécessaire. Ça semblait tout à fait correct et humain d'essayer d'exterminer le « mal », certes, mais ce n'était pour Ivan pas la _solution_ pour résoudre les problèmes d'ego d'un Homme _(car il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. Un stupide Homme a décidé d'écrire des textes totalement fortuits sur un pokémon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ivan respectait les religions, mais il fallait en connaître les limites…)_.

Ivan était donc catégorique quant à ses avis politiques, plus spécialement en ce qui concernait l'Amérique. Si il avait été bourré, on l'aurait entendu gueuler sur tous les toits que les Américains n'étaient qu'une bande de faux-culs qui essayaient de justifier le fait qu'ils aient un balais entre les fesses en donnant à tort le nom d'un pokémon dont ils ne connaissaient pas une seule chose, insultant au passage tous les autres croyants. Mais sobre, il essayait de rester un minimum poli, et contenait sa haine viscérale pour l'Amérique en restant fidèle à sa propre foi.

Le Russe serra les dents. Disons que le ressentiment le gardait au chaud.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il aperçut une forme noire inerte dans la neige. Elle était difficile à distinguer, puisque la tempête brouillait sa vue, mais il s'avança malgré tout.

Une fois assez proche, le slave identifia la silhouette comme étant un Branette paralysé et à peine conscient. Il avait grincé des dents en voyant deux yeux grand ouverts, recouverts de gel. Quelques larmes s'étaient cristallisées sur sa peau de tissu.

Le Russe siffla pour prévenir ses pokémon de sa découverte. Momartik se rapprocha, sur les talons de Mélofée, et créa un abri de glace autour d'eux. Ivan en profita pour sortir de son sac une soin ball et murmurer des sons rassurants.

Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il faisait ça, il était toujours peiné. Mais là, c'était encore différent. Quelqu'un, _un Homme_ avait traîné ce Branette sans défenses dans des montagnes, cherchant évidemment à le faire agoniser. Ses yeux rétrécirent de peine, et Mélofée, toujours aussi apte à lire l'atmosphère, posa une patte compatissante sur son dos. Elle redirigea son attention sur le pokémon glacé et commença à lui chanter une berceuse, disposée à aider son _ami_ plus que _maître_.

Pour être honnête, Ivan n'aurait pas vraiment besoin de ses pokémons sur le terrain si ces derniers ne lui conféraient pas le pouvoir de « capturer » les pokémons qu'il trouvait dans la nature. Ces derniers étaient très peu ouverts à n'importe quel humain essayant de les mettre dans ces petites balles bizarres, d'où étaient sortis d'autres pokémons pour les battre jusqu'à l'inconscience. Car bien qu'un peu soignés par les potions d'Ivan (ce qui permettait finalement de les capturer puisqu'un pokémon K.O. était impossible à attraper) ils n'en restaient pas moins effrayés, désorientés et suspicieux.

Donc évidemment, bien que très faibles, ils trouvaient un moyen de refuser la capture – surtout que l'on parlait de la soin ball, la ball la plus rejetée. Si elle se trouvait d'une extrême inefficacité pour les dresseurs, c'était pour les rares infirmiers de son genre qu'elle trouvait toute son utilité – compromettant ainsi Ivan à travailler en équipe avec ses pokémons, non pas pour causer quelque dommage, mais bien évidemment à l'inverse pour en soigner d'autres. Et contrairement au mythe répandu, cette technique s'avérait bien plus opérante que celle consistant à s'entre-tuer. Chacun des cinq pokémons qu'il « possédait » n'avaient jamais utilisé leurs pouvoirs qu'à des fins visant à guérir autrui, ce qui remplissait toujours Ivan de fierté.

Pour lui, faire le contraire conduisait automatiquement à devenir un tyran. Il s'agissait de chasser des animaux, qui, ayant toujours vécu dans cette violence, avaient le perpétuel réflexe de se défendre en utilisant leurs capacités surhumaines. Il s'agissait de les affaiblir pour les coincer tout le temps dans une cage, bien plus petite et circulaire.

Le slave éprouvait donc sans aucune gêne une aversion pour les dresseurs. Il n'osait pas penser aux dresseurs Américains.

C'est ce pourquoi il avait choisi de laisser au centre pokémon Leveinard, Spectrum et Chevroum, ses trois autres acolytes, au lieu de les emmener et de les priver de leur liberté, et tant pis pour le reste. Momartik et Mélofée faisaient pour l'instant largement l'affaire, et quiconque oserait le défier en connaissance de cause ne serait de son humble avis qu'une déficience, qu'un ignorant qui aurait oublié de regarder le monde dans lequel ils vivaient maintenant. Mais peut-être qu'Ivan était influencé par les légendes de son enfance, impliquant en partie le trio pokémon des Mousquetaires… (Il s'agissait de trois pokémons combattant vaillamment pour la justice, contre les Hommes et leur maltraitance.)

Lorsque les yeux de Branette clignèrent de nouveau, réchauffé, le visage du Russe se détendit. Il soupira de soulagement. Le pokémon, n'ayant pas encore assez recouvert de force pour se lever, fût aidé par l'infirmier. Il était tout petit. Il devait encore être très jeune, et quelque part, cela brisa le cœur du slave. Mélofée eut un sourire, aussi apaisée par le changement de statut positif de Branette – elle lui parla alors, et il ne répondit rien, se tournant vers un Ivan souriant et inquiet. Un petit bruit sortit de son étrange bouche, et Mélofée se retourna vers son propriétaire, se courbant légèrement en signe d'assentiment. Derrière, Momartik maintenait leur abri, aspirant le froid pour qu'il n'atteigne pas les autres.

Ivan sortit une soin ball de son sac, appuyant sur son centre pour la grossir et la posa devant Branette. La ball s'ouvrit et Branette disparut. Instantanément la ball se referma et ne bougea pas, ne témoignant aucune résistance du pokémon dorénavant à l'intérieur.

Il lui restait maintenant encore trois pokémon à sauver avant de pouvoir se rediriger vers le centre pokémon et les y placer. Momartik détruit son abri et ils furent de-nouveau assaillis par le froid.

Ainsi, trois autres fois se répétèrent, et la nuit était facilement tombée lorsque leur chasse fût achevée.

Du moins la pensaient-ils achevée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le cas le plus grave et le plus étrange de leur journée.

Ici, devant eux trois, alors que la tempête s'était calmée autour d'eux, un _Evoli_ (qui était donc tout sauf spectre ou glace) souffrait manifestement de paralysie, le pelage se teintant incompréhensiblement de violet très foncé.

« _Blyat_. » lâcha avec éloquence Ivan, en remarquant la couleur similaire à ses yeux s'insinuer sur le pokémon.

Il n'était pas en train d'évoluer – déjà car il n'était pas assez tard et qu'il semblait tout sauf heureux –, non, c'était comme si une gangrène l'avait gagné, ou qu'un poison lui faisait dégager une aura ténébreuse et très _sale._ Un peu comme si un pokémon ténèbres était sous sa forme _déchaînée_ , ce qui n'arrivait à sa connaissance qu'à deux pokémons (à savoir Xerneas et Hoopa). Ivan ne laissa pas le temps s'écouler plus, ayant déjà repéré une cabane à quelques vingtaines de mètres de leur emplacement, et cette sorte de… _nécrose_ gagnant petit à petit ce pokémon fébrile et paralysé.

Il sortit rapidement de sa trousse de soins un antidote et un anti-para, les administrant au Evoli, alors qu'automatiquement, une fine couche de glace se créa autour d'eux. Il remercia silencieusement Momartik et Mélofée, qui entamait déjà le chant d'un Vœu Soin. Les soins d'urgence furent rapidement achevés, le pokémon déjà libéré de sa paralysie. Des gémissements de douleur lui échappèrent alors, sueurs froides secouant son corps qui combattait la sorte de poison. La mâchoire du slave se contracta de mépris, pourtant soulagé qu'il ne soit plus immobile.

 _Quel genre d'ordure aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'_ _ **oser**_ _faire ça à un Evoli qui ne devait sûrement pas dépasser les dix mois ?_

Le Russe préférait ne pas y penser tout de suite. Bien que débarrassé de son hémiplégie occasionnelle (il était encore engourdi cependant), et la vitesse de propagation de ce truc ressemblant vaguement à un ectoplasme interne ralentie, Evoli n'en semblait pas moins gravement malade. Ivan le porta donc dans ses bras et se releva, Mélofée toujours attentive à ses réactions.

Le serrant contre lui et allant jusqu'à l'envelopper dans son manteau et dans son écharpe, il donna le feu vert à Momartik pour relâcher sa concentration sur l'abri. Lorsque leur refuge fût détruit, Ivan n'hésita pas à courir à travers le froid pour atteindre la cabane.

Il n'y avait pas de centre pokémon aux alentours, et il ne risquerait pas de trouver d'autres asiles à temps. Il lui avait fallût des _heures_ pour aborder le haut de cette montagne, et si cela n'affectait pas les pokémons dans les soin ball (qui étaient de toute évidence en sécurité à présent), cela avait une conséquence sur Evoli. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser sous forme d'énergie rouge dans une ball, alors qu'il était évident qu'une autre maladie inconnue le gagnait petit à petit.

Une fois arrivés à la porte de la vieille cabane, Mélofée l'ouvrit et ils déboulèrent jusqu'au premier lit, ou au moins au premier matelas trouvable. Momartik ferma la porte et observa les alentours alors que les deux autres s'attelaient à comprendre quel mal rongeait le petit pokémon.

L'endroit était sombre, mais la cheminée déjà allumée. Momartik eu un air d'incompréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à être arrivés là seulement, Mélofée et Ivan étaient trop occupés à essayer de sauver le pauvre Evoli, et n'avaient pas remarqué que le feu était déjà allumé (chose qu'évidemment, Momartik supportait mais n'appréciait pas spécialement). Elle s'avança toutefois vers le fond de la cabane (composée de deux à trois petites pièces grossièrement partagées afin de préserver la chaleur à l'intérieur) et se retrouva face à un humain affalé et grelottant, à moitié endormi contre un canapé en bois. D'à peu près la vingtaine, il avait le teint étonnamment bronzé, les cheveux blonds comme si le soleil lui-même les avait colorés ainsi. Une mèche se dressait sur le haut de son crâne, et une épaisse veste couvrait ses épaules. Des lunettes qui n'avaient pas été enlevées le temps de cette sieste improvisée trônaient encore sur son fin nez rougit par le froid. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un étranger. Et par étranger, elle voulait dire que rares étaient les ethnies de ce genre en Russie ou en Eurasie. Il s'agissait d'un Américain.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, curieuse, passa sa main au-dessus du visage de l'homme endormi. Ça devrait le réveiller. Ivan voudrait sûrement connaître l'identité de l'étrange homme – et il était trop tard lorsqu'elle se souvint que premièrement, Ivan détestait les Américains, et que deuxièmement, la plupart des Américains détestaient les types spectres. Et disons qu'elle avait passagèrement oublié un de ses deux types.

Un cri strident (Momartik ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ça soit aussi aigu) traversa la cabane lorsque l'homme remarqua que le pokémon devant lui lévitait.

L'homme avait les yeux très _très_ bleus, mais peut-être était-ce les larmes au bord de ceux-ci qui accentuaient la couleur. Il avait attrapé la première chose sous sa main (c'est-à-dire son sac à dos) pour s'agripper, sur la défensive, et s'était enfoncé dans le fauteuil afin de mettre le plus d'écart entre lui et Momartik. Ce qui fut vain. Tremblant de peur, il avait cherché dans sa veste pour en sortir une pokéball normale, et la lancer, et lancer toutes les autres qu'il y avait, balbutiant des choses incompréhensibles. Sauf que les pokéballs qu'il avait lancées étaient vides. Il pleura pour de bon en réalisant qu'il s'était trompé. Momartik se sauva, elle-même un peu désorientée, vers son maître qui arrivait dans la grande pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, Momartik – ?! »

L'homme blond miel s'était recroquevillé sur lui, comme dernière défense, et avait l'air vraiment pitoyable.

« Me tuez pas, me tuez pas, me tuez pas, j'suis désolé, _please don't kill meeee !_ »

Ivan resta pantois. Derrière, dans la pièce d'à côté, il avait laissé son manteau pour réchauffer Evoli alors que Mélofée continuait de le soigner de son mieux. Habitué aux températures faibles, il n'avait éprouvé aucune difficulté à reléguer sa veste au petit pokémon.

Il ne se serait pas autorisé d'abandonner ce dernier, pas même si un cri provenant de n'importe où avait surgi du néant en temps normal. Seulement, il avait compris que le problème dévorant Evoli était d'ordre exclusivement _pokémon_ ,et que peu importe son hardiesse à la tâche, il ne pourrait rien y faire. Alors il avait quitté Mélofée pour… Ben, pour comprendre qui avait crié dans une maison normalement vide de tout occupant.

Et se retrouvait maintenant coi devant ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un Américain. Un sourire sombre se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé le coupable de la journée. Il remercierait Momartik plus tard.

L'intrus ouvra un œil évasif, puis les deux yeux, soudainement terrifié.

« S-S'il vous plaît, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez ! Juste ne me tuez pas ! C'est pas de ma faute ! »

Ivan arrêta ses menaces visuelles pour pencher sa tête, intrigué.

« Pas de ta faute ? _Tout_ ce que je veux ?

\- O-Oui, je veux dire, non pas tout ce que vous voulez, mais la plupart des trucs ? Je suis juste venu m'entraîner, j'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire !

\- En abattant des pokémons spectre, _da_? »

Une pause.

« Je toucherai jamais à ces monstres, je vous jure ! Maintenant éloignez-le de moi, s'il vous plaît, je vous en priiie… »

De nouveau cette aura menaçante surplombant le Russe souriant. Un bruit aigu sortit du fond de la gorge du blond miel, qui recommença à étreindre son sac à dos de toutes ses forces.

Ivan allait demander à Momartik de le geler sur place (tout en sachant que de toute évidence, elle n'en était pas capable) quand Mélofée cria, appelant son maître. Ce dernier se retourna et rejoint en de grandes enjambées le pokémon fée, suivi de son pokémon glace.

Ce qui laissa l'autre blond seul, le cœur dans une course à cent à l'heure, tout hérissé au fond du canapé très peu confortable. Il se détendit légèrement et passa timidement sa tête par-dessus le sofa, observant ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne put apercevoir que le dos du pokémon glace et spectre ( _frissons_ ), une conversation bizarre (certainement tenue en russe et en langage pokémon sans que personne ne se comprenne vraiment) y émanant. Le grand homme terrifiant et bizarre avait baissé sa tête blonde platine, seule chose visible de là où il était, avec sa longue écharpe légèrement rosée. Premier argument décrédibilisant, qui rassura quelque peu le blond miel. Il semblait concentré sur sa tâche. Les bruits d'un pokémon agonisant prévinrent l'Américain que les trois intervenants étaient en fait sur une table d'opération.

Le jeune homme relâcha sa prise sur son malheureux sac à dos, essuya ses larmes (il avait simplement été _surpris_ , il n'aurait jamais pleuré si les conditions avaient été différentes) et se dirigea dans la première pièce, un peu de ses émotions effacées. Il ne prononça aucune parole et regarda au-dessus de l'épaule du pokémon lévitant.

Quand il vit Evoli, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut un cri accusateur, reculant de quelques pas.

Ivan eu l'expression faciale de la personne profondément ennuyée et énervée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes occupés, _pindos_?, il cracha, l'accent lourd prouvant sa colère. Le blond miel fronça les sourcils, offensé.

\- Encore cette insulte ? Ça fait des années que j'en entends parler, c'est pas super sympa il paraît. »

Il glapit sous le _regard noir_ du slave ( _il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir_ , pensa-t-il ironiquement) mais reprit rapidement contenance. Il n'y avait que la présence du fantôme glacé qui le rendait vraiment mal-à-l'aise, car malgré tout, le grand Russe semblait être un infirmier, et le blond miel se voyait mal redouter un Leveinard ou son maître. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre pour se consoler. Il éclaircit sa voix, plus vraiment impressionné – après tout il avait d'abord été pris au dépourvu et avait été arrêté dans un rêve _génial_ par un pokémon spectre.

« À ta place je soignerais pas ce fou furieux. Il ne ressemblait en rien à un Evoli, quand je suis arrivé ici ! »

Ivan pencha sa tête sur le côté, encore piqué dans sa curiosité.

« Quelles infamies oses-tu encore me dire ? Cela ne t'a pas suffi d'insulter mes pokémons ?

\- J'y peux rien si ils sont horribles.

\- Écrase. Je ne veux même pas entendre quelles sortes d'ignominies pourraient encore sortir de ta bouche.

\- Sérieux _dude,_ c'est important. On aurait dit, tu sais, un des méchants dans _Spider-man_? Celui qui lui ressemble un peu à Ectoplasma, attends, ouais, _Venom_ il me semble. Il ressemblait à _Venom,_ avec les yeux rouges et la gueule grande ouverte pleine de dents, et tout ! C'était terrible, j'ai galéré à le battre ! Mon Luxio de deux ans s'en est sorti de justesse, et encore heureux qu'il ait réussi à le paralyser !

\- Il ne semble pas être très menaçant pour l'instant.

\- Non mais écoute, c'est parce que… ! Attends… »

Ils furent arrêtés par le bruit d'une pokéball libérant un pokémon. Un Lucario se tint, sur la défense, devant l'Américain. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule.

« _Hey George_ , ça va. » dit-il doucement en américain. « Tout va bien, regarde, on a juste une conversation… »

Lucario n'écouta pas les explications du dresseur et poussa le Russe pour mieux regarder le Evoli qui bataillait encore contre la douleur. Il eut un grognement, et Mélofée sembla lui parler. Ils échangèrent pendant un moment, sous les regards effarés des deux humains.

« George ? » prononça Ivan dans un souffle, toujours abasourdi.

L'autre répondit un léger « hum », et le slave le questionna une seconde fois, cette fois non pas pour se moquer du fait que ce Lucario s'appelait _George_ mais parce-que ce même pokémon était : 1. sorti de nul part, et 2. en train de faire on ne sait trop quoi avec Mélofée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à ton pokémon de faire ?

\- Aucune idée..? On dirait qu'il aide le tien ? »

Lucario sembla se concentrer quelques instants sur Evoli jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre péniblement les yeux. Le pokémon de type combat rétrécit les siens, apparemment méfiant. Un second grommellement sortit de sa bouche, et il se tourna vers Mélofée. Alors qu'il lui adressait quelque parole, son expression changea d'inquiète à alarmée. Ils parlèrent encore quelques temps avant que la fée ne prenne un air résolu. Elle posa ses pattes sur la poitrine du Evoli, Lucario le tenant par le bas, au cas où le pokémon ne se débatte.

Les deux humains assistèrent alors à… Et bien ce n'était pas très clair mais Mélofée semblait absorber les sortes de ténèbres qui envahissaient Evoli plus tôt. Ce dernier poussait des hurlements déchirants, bien que Lucario semblait tout faire pour l'éviter. Momartik, qui avait regardé toute la scène, s'était elle-même décidée à agir, et appuya ses mains sur le front d'Evoli. Les protestations baissèrent d'intensité. Les deux humains assistaient manifestement à un secourisme entre pokémons, sûrement le premier depuis des décennies.

Ce qui semblait prendre au moins autant de temps. Les deux hommes avaient fini par s'asseoir devant l'équipe de pokémons, s'assurant de la situation. Depuis le temps, Evoli s'était endormi, clairement en meilleur état, le pouvoir de Mélofée aidant à ce qu'il n'endure pas un mauvais sommeil. Les pattes du type fée s'étaient assombries, inquiétant Ivan, mais pas assez pour les arrêter dans leurs activités – l'étranger à côté de lui l'en empêchant de toutes façons, puisqu'ils avaient bien compris la situation. Le silence durait maintenant depuis dix bonnes minutes entre eux, les pokémons continuant à converser comme s'ils étaient des médecins, et que Lucario dirigeait l'équipe.

La pensée de Lucario en chirurgien fit légèrement glousser l'Américain, et le Russe décida que c'était le moment propice pour engager une conversation. Depuis le temps, il avait réussi à se raisonner et avait par tous les moyens essayé de calmer son envie irrésistible de sauter au cou de l'autre. Mais penser que le slave était impulsif était mal le connaître.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le blond n'avait pas compris qu'Ivan s'intéressait soudainement à lui, et pointa son doigt vers son visage bronzé en signe de _« attends c'est à moi que tu parles ? »_. Ivan resta impassible comme pour répondre _« je sais pas, t'as l'impression que faire la conversation avec ton Lucario serait très intelligent de ma part ? »_. Toujours démuni, le blond miel balbutia l'espace d'une seconde avant de répondre.

« Euh, je... je m'appelle Alfred. »

Le Russe haussa les sourcils et eût un sourire moqueur. Soit ledit Alfred était particulièrement stupide, soit il avait prêté tellement d'attention à peu importe ce qui lui passait par la tête qu'il avait établi une réponse automatique, l'air ahuri.

« Erreur de transmission entre tes tympans et ton cerveau, on dirait. »

Alfred ferma la bouche, et essaya de se remémorer les trente dernières secondes, pendant lesquelles une question lui avait été posée. Lorsqu'il fit le lien, ses joues se colorèrent.

« Uh…, furent ses derniers mots avant que le Russe ne soupire d'exaspération et d'amusement.

\- Intéressant. Remarque, je n'attendais pas de réponse plus construite de la part d'un _Amerikos_ dans ton genre.

\- Si c'est pour m'insulter que tu me parles, _Ruskie_ , tu peux te taire. » bouda le jeune homme.

Au fond, ils étaient tous les deux amusés de connaître quelque chose sur l'autre, _par défaut._ Ils n'avaient fait que des suppositions en se voyant, mais la façon dont ils s'insultaient prouvait qu'aucun des deux n'avait tort.

« Et puis, j'ai déjà précisé pourquoi j'étais là à la base. Je voulais simplement m'entraîner, j'ai rencontré ce pokémon cinglé, Luxio est tombé K.O. par terre, alors je l'ai rappelé après lui avoir donné une baie, et j'ai décidé de passer la nuit ici. Et ensuite tu t'es ramené avec le truc qui a presque flingué mon pokémon pour le soigner.

\- Et les autres pokémon spectres qui, entre nous soit dit, n'ont rien à faire ici ?

\- _For Arceus' sake,_ je ne toucherai jamais à un pokémon spectre, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

Le dos d'Ivan se tendit en entendant le très célèbre « pour l'amour d'Arceus » sortant de la bouche de l'Américain. La nuit allait être plus difficile que prévue. Il souffla lentement – il s'y était attendu, et savait que c'était par pure insolence que le blond miel avait évoqué le nom d'Arceus. Répondre le mettrait dans une situation compromettante, impliquant le fait de se mettre en colère au quart de tour et de ne pas savoir se contrôler. Ce qui était ridicule. Il arbora plutôt son habituel sourire innocent et hocha la tête.

Il se rappela ne pas avoir mentionné son nom, et n'était pas certain qu'il serait utile très longtemps pour l'Américain – donc hésita à lui dire. Décidant qu'il valait mieux que ce _gamin_ , et que se taire était signe de soumission, il interrompit le silence une seconde fois.

« Ivan Braginski. Infirmier. Je devrais déjà être en train de descendre la montagne à l'heure actuelle, mais étant une âme charitable, j'ai préféré sauver la vie d'un pokémon torturé par un certain type de personnes dans la société…

\- Oh non, commences pas. Si on passe la nuit ensemble ici, je refuse de t'entendre gémir sur ceux qui ont la sagesse d'esprit d'éduquer des pokémons dangereux.

\- Ils sont dangereux car des gens comme toi les « éduque », justement. Au moins, les Mewistes parlent du lien qui unit chaque pokémon entre eux…

\- _Oh fuck me,_ en plus de ça il est Mewiste!» se lamenta Alfred.

Ivan eu l'air noir un court instant, reprenant rapidement contenance.

Le Mewisme. La religion qui se rapprochait le plus de ses idéaux – et de plus, il était persuadé que Mew existait, Mewtwo en était la preuve scientifique. Même si rares étaient les dossiers restants parlant de Mewtwo, ils existaient quand-même. Mew. Le pokémon qui a dans son ADN le code génétique de tous les pokémons, et qui maîtrise toutes leurs capacités. Mewtwo. Le pokémon cloné. La partie sombre. Les scientifiques le trouveront bien plus intéressant, de par sa singularité, de par sa surpuissance. Ivan croyait intimement en l'existence des deux pokémons, mais n'avait pas laissé la religion l'aveugler au point d'en devenir un dresseur… et de n'apporter que des choses néfastes à ce monde déjà en déchéance. En somme, Ivan était un hippie, et en tant que tel, se devait de garder un calme olympien.

« Très bien. Pourquoi t'es-tu autant éloigné de ta région ?

\- Je te retourne la question, _Ruskie_.

\- Envoyé ici après que l'on m'ait signalisé un nombre fulgurant de victimes spectrales et ténébreuses.

\- J'en fais partie… »

Le Russe ignora la remarque marmonnée et continua.

« La plupart des infirmiers pokémon de Russie ont été quémandés pour cette opération. Je m'occupe évidemment de cette montagne.

\- _O.K._ À moi. Je suis là car je suis parti en pèlerinage. Je pense qu'on est fixés. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard de rivalité mutuelle, mêlée à un profond dégoût. Ivan cependant tiqua.

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas toucher un seul pokémon spectre ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, et j'en ai encore jamais touché. Ce qui me donne un alibi car ici, y'a à la limite des Momartik et des Farfuret, mais j'en ai pas croisé à part ben… Enfin bref. C'est pas moi qui les ai traînés ici. Avant de monter, par contre, c'est bien moi qui aide toi et tes copains à toucher votre salaire. »

Menteur en plus. Génial. Cette nuit promettait d'être extrêmement longue.

Ils arrêtèrent de s'entre-tuer mentalement lorsque leurs pokémons tombèrent tous un à un.

« _Je crois que y'a urgence autre part, Ruskie_. »

* * *

NdP : Je dois avouer qu'avant, j'étais toujours un peu réticent à écrire des histoires car j'en commençais trop. Puis un jour je me suis dit « fnck la police les copains, l'inspiration c'est l'inspiration, tant pis si c'est archaïque, on ne vit qu'une fois » et depuis, c'est dans le livre des plus belles citations françaises. Donc voilà !

Place à quelques traductions :

 _Blyat_ : Putain (en gros)

 _Please don't kill me_ : S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas

 _Pindos_ : J'ai hésité à utiliser ce terme, mais c'est un mot apparemment très péjoratif encore utilisé maintenant, pour désigner le cliché des États-uniens gros, sans aucune éducation, qui ne peuvent survivre qu'avec l'aide de gadgets. Les Russes l'usent depuis la Guerre Froide… et encore maintenant. (à moins qu'il n'y ai plus que les papy russes rancuniers qui disent « ah j'me souviens dans ma jeunesse on balançait discrètement des bombes à ces sales _pindos_ , c'était le bon vieux temps ça »)

 _Dude_ : Mec (en gros)

 _Amerikos_ : Insulte pour parler d'un Américain particulièrement bête, 100 % made in Russia.

 _Ruskie_ : C'est la fête entre ces deux-là (toujours une insulte de la Guerre Froide)

 _Fuck me_ : Dans ce contexte, ça veut dire « achevez-moi ». _Fuck_ a plein de sens.


End file.
